Reunion
by deaths demise
Summary: What if Asher did leave once the year was up? What if his father never died and got his message? Well, here's possibility for how his return home would go...


Hiya! By all means Review this story, let me know what you think of it.

This is a 'what if' fanfict based on 'What if Asher did leave after his year was up?' Well this is how I think the reunion in Restharven would go. Also Jed didn't hit his head and delivered the message to Asher's Da.

Now one year is up and Asher's arrived home:

* * *

The sun was low in the sky when a finely-bred young horse with an equally finely dressed rider rode into the small fishing village of Restharven. There was a strong sea wind and mist coming in off the sea. Most of the village was down at the docks, tidying up after the days fishing and preparing for tomorrow. The catch had been unusually high today and spirits were high as some of the men sang as they worked.

This worked to the advantage of the richly dressed rider who had timed his arrival to coincide with the end of a days' work. The fact that it had been a good catch, if the noise were anything to go by was just a bonus.

Few saw him as he rode through what served as the main street of the small town, fewer still saw the pure joy in his eyes at being here, at smelling the strong salty sea air, the rough wind in his face and the all too familiar and well-missed smell of fish.

'It sure is good to be back', was the only thought going through his mind as he urged his beautiful horse towards the docks and towards where a certain ship would be docked.

He paid no heed to everyone else he passed, his mind set on his destination. There would be time for everyone else later, right now he had to make amends, explain himself and no doubt defend himself to his pain in the neck brothers.

He smirked at this thought. They didn't scare him anymore. After a year of dealing with the city folk, guild masters and their quarrels and of course people like Conroyd and Durm who felt they were better than him because they were Doranon. Or dealing with the ole crow Darran who felt he was superior to him or Willer who was just a right ole upstart. Well his brothers simply paled in comparison.

No, he would no longer be intimidated or pushed around by the likes of them.

All he needed to do was find Da, and explain to him. Apologise for leaving as he did. Tell him how it's all worked out for the best and that he's back now; back for good.

His joy subsided a little at that. Leaving Dorona hadn't been as easy as he hoped. Blast it all, he'd only gone and made some very good friendships there. He'd been good at the work and enjoyed it, helping out the Olken, solving problems even if it gave him far too many headaches.

Then there was Gar; the Prince; a Doronan; his friend. His company he'd miss the most but he'd made a promise. His resolve hardened at this, he knew it was the right thing to do, no matter the money, the new clothes, the status and everything else that came with the job; he was a born fisherman.

This was where he belonged and would live. He was born a fisherman and by Barl he'll die as one.

He urged his precious Cygnet to go faster, as he became more aware of the whispers and stares around him. It seemed most had yet to recognise him; though he thought that could have something to do with his being on a horse, dressed so richly and wearing a hat to help conceal his face.

He ignored them all, just as he ignored the way many of the young ones were following him to see where he went to; as others ran off to no doubt fetch the Mayor. Probably thinking there was bad news coming for the village.

Finally he could see them up ahead, still all working despite having surely seen him or noticed the silence. His smile broadened; that was Da for you. If he strained; he could faintly here his Da barking orders over the usually squabbling of his brothers.

Next to them and just ahead he could see Jed walking off of his and his Da's ship. Jed looked right at him and froze before a huge mischief filled smile lit up his face, a face which he noticed had a new scar on it above the left eye; looked like it had been pretty nasty; obviously healed the Olken way.

He frowned slightly at that, reminding himself there was no more magic to ease things or simplify matters now, just good ole' fashioned hard work, the working to live day to day.

He pulled back on the reigns, bringing Cygnet to a halt on the dock near the ship.

Before he could dismount, Jed came striding up and asked in a mockingly polite subservient tone; which still seemed to be angling for a hopeful tip.

"Hold ya 'orse sir?" Making a big show of reaching for Cygnet's reigns and placing one palm on his mane calmly.

He had to force himself not to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all; but refrained from doing so.

Quickly dismounting, by the time he'd turned around he noticed several of his brothers were stood before him, still some distance away. They looked none to pleased but also hadn't realised just who it was. Behind him he could hear the Mayor and other elders and Captains marching up towards them.

He paid none of it any attention. Instead he stood his ground and waited for his Da to walk across the gang plank and come to him.

As he saw his older, more weathered Father walk straight-backed towards him he took a step forwards whisking his hat off in the process. Shaking his now longer hair out, he stopped in time to hear his Da's gasp.

Joy replaced the firm haggard look that had been on his face. His hair was greyer than he remembered. He looked a lot older, less vigourous than he had before. But now in that joy he could see that this was still his Da, still the man everyone respected, still the revered fisherman of Restharven.

Behind Da, stood his brothers, flanking him; various looks of anger, shock and displeasure on their faces. None of that mattered, never did and never will.

Moving with a speed that most would envy he had his Da embraced in a strong clasp; barely a second past before his was being hugged with a similar strength.

"Asher, my boy, you've come back!"

It was in that almost broken disbelieving way he spoke it that Asher realised that he had definitely made the right choice in coming home. No matter the extra money the King had offered or the more space, horses, you name it and he'd offered it to try to get him to say. No matter that Gar now hated his guts for leaving. None of it mattered; it paled in comparison to the joy in his Da for returning.

Pulling back from the embrace he looked his Da straight in the eye and said all that was needed.

"Aye"

* * *

Okay so there it is. I realise that it didn't show much of the talk between Asher and his Da, nor did he talk with anyone but it shows what is really needed.


End file.
